


Passion

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？它离开了我，被魔法勾去。





	Passion

01

当粉色烟雾随着玻璃碎裂声炸开引起所有人注意时，德拉科就站在那里，出乎意料地平静。皮皮鬼在他脑袋顶上尖叫，玻璃接二连三的砸在地上引起一阵哄乱，教师们高声维持秩序和施咒声缠在一起，即使心理上置身事外，却仍然被现在混乱场面和噪音摧残身体，搅得脑仁嗡嗡作响。可说实话，现在这个局面再混乱一百倍也远不敌从一团粉色烟雾中现身的哈利·波特。

嘁，哈利·波特，脑袋像被巨怪糟蹋过的草窝，披着因跑动从肩上滑落的长袍，带着青草气和南瓜粥的香味怒气冲冲地逼近他，当他穿过粉色烟雾看清面无表情的德拉科时，那副怒火中烧的表情立马变得窘迫起来。而共同经历过某件事的德拉科瞬间明白了哈利的意图。

德拉科冷笑一声，懒洋洋地掀了掀眼皮道：“怎么？还活着让您失望了吧。”

“什么？不，不不——我不是——”哈利表情愚蠢极了，他的舌头就跟被牙齿狠狠咬过似的在嘴里打结，眉头也拧到一起，那张蠢脸因为窘迫迅速布满绯红色，从衣领口蔓延到脖子，从脖子到耳尖直至头顶。这使德拉科胃部不适，甚至有点想吐——昨天在盥洗室内大打出手画面仍然清晰，他差点被对方杀死，又在医疗翼躺了一整晚，到现在被攻击的胸口还隐隐作痛，他实在不想再看到这张脸。

“我，我以为……”哈利结结巴巴，仍然没说出一句完整的话。但不管是什么，德拉科都十分确定他不想听。

一切皆有预示，一切皆有因果。当他嗅到哈利身上的味道、当对方带着一脸“你就是凶手”正义凛然的表情冲来时，德拉科想，这就是了。他今天的状态非常、特别糟，或者说，从父亲锒铛入狱起他就没有一天过得“好”。造成此刻或者使他经历此刻的起因大概源于一件小事，比如他不该在早饭时迟到；不该因为逃避而在医疗翼中浪费太多时间；不该躲进盥洗室等等等等。他的头脑也从未像现在一样有脱离自身意识的清明感：一切皆为必然。

此刻的冷漠和脱离使德拉科对接下来所发生的事都带有事不关己的漠然。他不在乎没头没脑的哈利·波特；也不在乎整个礼堂投在他身上的蜇人视线；更不在乎教师们如何处理刚才那团混乱。一切都与他无关。非要说的话，也只有饿了一整天的肚子值得他的注意。

于是德拉科忽略哈利那张蠢脸做出的一切表情，缓慢地挪动到斯莱特林长桌。当然，在离开前也没忘恶狠狠地用肩膀去撞击哈利。

德拉科来得最迟，这会儿已经有用晚餐的人断断续续离开，准备去上第一堂课了。他打量着，挑了个人少的位置，可刚坐下就有人立刻向他靠近。这使德拉科心里一激灵，在判断出对方是极少接触的同年级女生后他立马不动声色地轻挪身子，避开与对方肢体接触的同时也用眼角余光去关注对方下一步行动——哦，说到这个，这都要拜那些围着马尔福庄园打转的黑袍人所赐，暑假那些称不上美妙的经历使现在的他对生人的贴近感到极为排斥与警惕，但好在在德拉科进一步行动前，把鞋跟踩得哒哒响的潘西冲到他身边强硬地拉开那女生，接着利落地把自己塞进他和女生之间，而德拉科另一侧的空位也迅速被布雷斯占领。被这俩人一左一右裹挟着，德拉科才稍微感到一点小世界里的舒适，确保不会再有人贴上来后，才把注意力放在食物上。 

他盘子里很快出现了一块面包和煎蛋，德拉科眨眨眼，看到潘西正殷勤地为他在上面涂抹果酱，而布雷斯则把盛好的南瓜粥往他盘子旁边推。

“波特那个混球，别理他。你一直都没怎么好好吃饭，德拉科。”潘西嘟着嘴，手上功夫也没停，“如果这能让你感到开心一点的话，哈利·波特被罚每周六关禁闭，直至学期结束。”

“这周六是本赛季最后一场魁地奇。”布雷斯插嘴道，“咱们赢定了。”

“所以，先好好吃饭亲爱的，你瘦了很多。”她说完还顺手摸了把德拉科的腰。当德拉科看向她时，潘西便飞速眨着自己眼睛，睫毛扑扇扑扇地。

……这倒是新招数。德拉科只当她眼睛有毛病，接着回头强迫自己去吃点什么。潘西接下来叽叽喳喳的八卦和赞美在他耳边吵个不停，虽然德拉科对此拥有超人的屏蔽噪音能力，但仍然觉得她今天无论言语还是行为都比平时的烦人程度加倍。不过他没什么心思去在意这些事，他满脑子盘踞着黑巫师，他的父亲、母亲，以及那个进行非常不顺利的计划——直到一向沉默寡言的布雷斯也加入到潘西赞美的阵营中。

德拉科怀疑自己的耳朵，他转向布雷斯，“你说什么？”

于是布雷斯又重复了一遍，用他温柔的、迷恋的语气道：“你今天分外迷人，德拉科。”说完他甚至抬起手把德拉科额前的碎发拂到一边，在离开那柔顺的金发时甚至狡猾地用拇指抚过他的耳垂。

德拉科立刻感到一阵反胃。他眯着眼咒了一句，向后拉开距离，但贴到潘西时，潘西便从喉咙里发出甜腻又愉悦的哼声，两只手也迅速缠上他的腰和胸膛低声道，“喜欢你，德拉科，好喜欢你。”

现在可不仅是反胃甚至有点恐惧了。德拉科怒骂一声从长凳上跳起，这让重心不稳地潘西从椅子上跌了下来，她痛呼一声，但爬起来后娇嗔道，“你太坏了——但我就是喜欢你这样子。”

“你俩什么毛病？”德拉科警惕地看着他们，但站起来后他看到了更多，斯莱特林有一大半的人都在盯着他，但那眼里满是渴求，他发誓克拉布甚至在盯着他吞口水。恶。其他三个学院的人也有不少在盯着他，没盯着他的那些人正忙着跟身边的人调情——或者吵架，但他觉得那些争吵或是因为嫉妒和吃醋。搞什么？德拉科皱着眉。这会儿潘西已经在长凳上坐好，而布雷斯，布雷斯单手撑着桌子，嘴角噙笑，浑身散发着致命的吸引——见鬼的，德拉科觉得他说不定有媚娃血统。

潘西是第一个向他靠近的，她没有忘记拿上早餐，德拉科直觉不应与她靠的太近，但没来得及躲闪，潘西就已经贴到他胸口，疯狂向他抛媚眼，同时手掌贴上他的胸膛，发出满足的吸气声。德拉科眯着眼，恶狠狠地抓住潘西的手腕阻止她继续对他进行骚扰，“够了！你今天怎么回事？！”

“什么？今天？”潘西委委屈屈地，“我只是想为你拿早餐……你总对我这么凶。”

布雷斯很不满他们两人的距离，于是他第二个走过来，试图拉开潘西；紧接着，第三个、第四个靠过来，甚至第五个，德拉科几乎要喘不过气，他贴着墙，在面前的争吵声中断断续续听到邓布利多在教室席说的话。

“……大家稍安勿躁……可以帮助斯拉格霍恩教授……以缩短时间……”

他无法听清全部，周围吵得厉害，他甚至感觉有炸尾螺顺着耳朵钻进了他的大脑。他面前的人也越聚越多，甚至有人伸出手不断地触摸他的身体——这令他感到极度恶心。德拉科尽可能地避免这些，他贴着墙缓慢躲闪，试图寻找什么来使自己获得一点喘息余地。为此他尽可能地不去看面前莫名其妙的狂热人群，他把视线放在其他地方，施了魔法的天花板、悬吊的蜡烛、古老的地砖和那些其他挤成一团的人。

接着他看到了哈利·波特。从始至终盯都在着他瞧的哈利·波特。

有那么一瞬间，或者有一个世纪之久，德拉科感觉自己不能呼吸。为这个，他不得不在心里恶狠狠地揍自己一拳。但无可否认的是他此刻完全无法将目光从对方身上转移——尤其是对方也同样执拗地、全无保留地看着他的时候。这使他颤抖，像是失控的魔法在体内乱窜、像是被哈利毫不留情地施了夺魂咒、像是沉溺在一场奇妙的冒险与欢愉中。他们中间隔着一推熙攘吵闹的人，三大张长桌，可当视线相对时却仿佛被熟悉又陌生的魔法牵引着连结在一起，什么嘈杂环境、什么距离都统统消失，甚至不存在天与地，只有他们两个人与给予彼此的坦诚。

这是前所未有的。德拉科发出被扼住喉咙的艰难喘息，他稍微回了神，但意识清醒给予他的只有痛苦，他感觉自己被撕裂，一方面对哈利·波特恨之入骨，一方面却有他自己都无法承受的执着迷恋。两种情绪在脑海中激荡着，他不知道他怎么能如此对待一个他爱的人、怎么能把如此强烈的爱给予一个他厌恶的人。

德拉科靠痛苦的清醒狠狠掐了自己一把，但疼痛却没能将他从这种强烈的连结中抽离，反而使他清晰地看到哈利每一个眨眼的瞬间与慢速度的舔润嘴唇，而最令他感到雀跃的是，似乎对方也对他着迷不已，他那双深邃的绿眼睛形成漩涡，一刻不停地吞噬着他，当看到他的痛苦时，哈利也仿佛感同身受一般。

这甚至可以称得上“美妙”。

哈利·波特渴望他。德拉科清楚地意识到这点。而这使德拉科剧烈颤抖起来，他感觉体内的魔法开始暴动，与此同时那边的哈利也猛地站起，他单脚踩上长凳，眼睛仍然盯着他，作势要跨过长桌向他奔来，脸上的急切仿佛德拉科对他来说多么重要似的。赫敏和罗恩第一时间拉住了他，在顺着哈利的视线望过来时，一直施加在德拉科脑袋里的禁锢感开始破碎。他来不及喘息，用颤抖的手握紧魔杖，终于忍无可忍地冲挤在他面前的人和那些抚摸他的手喊出“统统石化”。

礼堂内短暂的安静下来，哈利也脱力般喘息着落回到长凳上。

而邓布利多清清嗓道，“这也是无奈之举……”

德拉科没继续听他接下来的话，他三步并作两步，将礼堂里的麻烦、邓布利多的话语以及属于哈利·波特愚蠢的绿眼睛狠狠甩在身后。

02

被德拉科石化的学生们已经解除魔咒，并且所有学生都在监督下喝了一点镇静剂。虽然斯拉格霍恩认为这样或许会有所帮助，但斯内普冷冰冰的脸上明摆着不赞同。而德拉科呢，除了恶狠狠饮下自己那一份，还偷拿了许多份。这些小动作被斯内普看在眼里，他对此皱了皱眉，可还没开口德拉科就溜走了。

第一堂是与格兰芬多一起的变形课。为保险起见，德拉科暴力驱逐了前后左右的空座位，自己冷漠地坐在中间位置上，对每一个看向他并且试图接近他的斯莱特林放出阴冷的笑。不得不说，这还挺有威慑力的。麦格难得默许了德拉科的混蛋行径，并简明扼要的说明是因为皮皮鬼在礼堂里投掷禁药迷情剂——或者说类似迷情剂。它被做了修改，释放的烟雾通过呼吸使人中招，会对第一眼看到的人产生狂热爱意。不过这似乎没有正儿八经的迷情剂效果大，但仍然危险，因为这里没人对这种改造过的迷情剂有什么详细了解……

德拉科有一搭没一搭地听着，这倒解释了为什么自己会被一堆人狂热追求，以及为什么哈利·波特会对他有——吸引力。毕竟，他可是德拉科在烟雾还没完全消散便第一眼看到的人。德拉科瞥了眼斜方一头乱发的黑脑袋，对方先是跟韦斯莱窃窃私语一阵，接着像是注意他的视线后便立马躲避，但没一会儿又偷摸扭回来偷眼瞧他。这点愚蠢的小动作怎么能逃过他的眼？于是德拉科在麦格低头翻书时，趁机冲哈利比了个粗鲁的手势，而理所当然的，他也收到了来自哈利·波特的怒视以及对方的还礼——同样的粗鲁手势。

但不巧，哈利愤怒回击被麦格看在眼里。麦格教授怒目而视，一声“波特先生”为格兰芬多扣除五分。而德拉科则冲他的后脑勺露出幸灾乐祸的表情。麦格瞪着他，于是他只能装模作样地翻动课本。他盯着一行行墨色字迹想他才不在乎见鬼的霍格沃兹和任何一位教授，等明年他就不用再面对这些东西了，他将会去做更伟大的事，他的荣耀，马尔福家的荣耀。只要他——只要他完成黑魔王的任务和……

——这一切令他想吐。

*

镇定剂效果消退后德拉科又开始被中了迷情剂的同院学生骚扰。但德拉科没再出现像早餐时那样丢脸的状态，这对他来说还不错，而除此之外，各方面都糟透了。他必须要警惕地运用威胁、恶咒和逃跑来躲避那些烦人的接触和调情。魔药课受影响最大，斯拉格霍恩却一边沉迷于观察这些被改造的迷情剂作用，一边用几大口坩埚熬制解药。德拉科知道迷情剂并不需要什么解药，它的药效会慢慢消减直至完全消退。药剂作用下的情感极其虚假，它的坚韧甚至都比不上逢场作戏，真挚感情尚有消逝那一天，更何况它。它从不真挚。所以这些所谓的解药可能起加速药剂消退、镇定精神的作用。他猜。

而斯拉格霍恩时不时搅拌一下，偶尔低声哼两句歌，嘟囔一句“爱最伤人”什么的。

德拉科从未想过比起被人畏惧，被人狂热的爱着更加令人厌恶。有太多人对他示好、甚至大声坦白对他的爱了，还有一位居然在课堂上对他唱“你的眼睛浅得像漂洗过的天，像榭寄生一样英俊潇洒，希望你是我的——”。他那些朋友也好不到哪里去，高尔和克拉布一个对着他傻笑一个对着他流口水；布雷斯则在他毫无防备的时候继续用手指轻触他的耳垂，时不时地蹦一句肉麻至极的情话；而潘西，潘西疯了一样地渴望与他进行身体接触。

中迷情剂且同样狂热的迷恋他的不仅仅是斯莱特林，有赫奇帕奇，有拉文克劳，甚至还有格兰芬多，但没有一个学院像斯莱特林这样付诸于疯狂行动，德拉科甚至觉得什么矜持都是装的，在触手可及的欲望面前，斯莱特林是最格兰芬多的那一个。

为了避免今早的事再度发生，德拉科在午休时间躲进了有求必应屋。堆满杂物的房间弥漫着他熟悉的腐朽味，他绕过那些堆叠起来的藏物，走到一只破裂的柜子前。他感觉胃紧张地拧了起来，没有那些乱七八糟的事烦扰他，压力便会从犄角旮旯里蔓延出来。德拉科弯下腰大口吸着气，他摸出口袋中的镇静剂给自己灌了几口，等到平复一些时便掏出魔杖，专心致志地念起修复咒语。

下午上课前又庞弗雷夫人又分发了一些镇静剂，谢天谢地这次一直到晚餐都平安无事。但即使如此德拉科仍然警惕地威胁所有人远离他，就算最后迫于扣分的无奈继续坐在潘西和布雷斯中间，但仍然恶狠狠地对他们俩进行威胁和警告。

布雷斯挂着一张几乎称得上是祈求的神色，“拜托你一定要这么做。”

而潘西则眨眨眼，冲他笑了一下，伸手帮他梳理金发说，“瞧，你很习惯这个。”

德拉科的回应则是明智的转移视线。然后他看到了两个长桌外的哈利。意料外的，对方也在盯着他。在视线相对时，哈利心虚地挪开了视线，转去看身边的罗恩、赫敏，挨个去看他周围的朋友，那些DA军团。德拉科眯着眼盯着，而对方在环顾一圈后，那双漩涡般的眼睛重新回到了他的视线里。

不能否认他对再次陷入其中的可能性充满恐惧。可事实上，那双眼睛就是一双普通的眼睛，那个人就是对他来说就是一个普通的人，石子并没有激起涟漪，他也再没有汹涌澎湃的爱和恨。

德拉科收回视线想，那真的是药的作用。

镇定剂药效在德拉科入睡时逐渐消退的，托德拉科长时间失眠的福，他在感觉到床垫被压下一块时便毫不犹豫从枕下抽出魔杖，甩出“昏昏倒地”。接下来一切都理所应当了：在迷情剂作用下被袭击，无法在寝室休息，只能另寻他处。

德拉科扯过早备好长袍，去往有求必应屋。然而当他走都到二层时便感觉到有人在跟踪自己。以防万一，只能打消原有计划。德拉科留意身后，一边小心前进。他在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴前想着“给我一个休息的地方”走过三遍，当光滑的大门浮现后他便立刻闪身进入并将门留下一条缝，自己则藏在门后，在注意到门被轻轻推开一些时，德拉科毫不犹豫地的施出“统统石化”——同时满意地听到重物砸向地面的声音。德拉科冲发出响声的地面一摸，接触到的竟是一件熟悉的、手感极佳的布料，他将那玩意儿扯开，果不其然看到了哈利·波特，他绝不会认错，即使面对的只是一个后脑勺。

德拉科发自内心地感到愉悦，悬在头顶的烦闷与压力在看到哈利后顷刻间缩回角落，转而充斥着平静和一些恶劣的把戏这使他轻笑起来，一边挥着魔杖将人甩在沙发上后把门关好，自己则坐在对面，盯着横在沙发上的哈利。他看起来有些狼狈，是说，他的鼻子正在流血，但即使如此那双绿眼睛传来的愤怒可没有半分消减。

德拉科盯着哈利讥讽地笑了笑，估摸着对方的怒气积攒到顶端时才解除石化。

03

“第二次了，波特。”德拉科笑道，“你第二次栽到我手里了。”

“这并不是什么比赛，马尔福。”哈利说，“哦，要是论比赛，你又是第几次呢？”

被戳到痛处的德拉科眯起眼，这才后知后觉地意识到他就该直接把这人扔出有求必应屋外，而不是把他请进来，让对方在他面前耍嘴皮子。德拉科举起魔杖，但意外的是那些恶咒堵在嗓子里怎么也吐不出来，而他现在觉得哈利的怒视、那头乱糟糟的头发、狼狈样和睡衣都迷人地要命。

哦，不。德拉科感觉似曾相识的甜蜜和痛苦又缠上他了。

“你为什么来这里？”哈利环顾一周，发现他所处的环境既不是什么阴暗的秘密地点，也不是堆满黑魔法物品的房间，而是看起来奢华又舒适的卧室，在他不远处摆放着一张可容纳四个人的大床，而他身下的沙发，天，他从来没有陷入过这么柔软的沙发。

这很不正常。哈利警惕地皱着眉，“床？卧室？宿舍容不下你吗马尔福？”

“你疯了吗？整个斯莱特林都想爬上我的床，让我回去？做梦。”德拉科讥笑道，但随即他眯着眼打量哈利，“你呢？你又为什么来这里？”

“我睡不着。”哈利回答。

“这不是你在这儿的理由，哈利·波特。”德拉科沉默一会儿笃定道，“你跟踪我。”

“没有。”

哈利快速否认，而在德拉科睨向他手边的隐形斗篷时，哈利感觉自己瑟缩了一下。而德拉科的冷笑也摆明了他根本不相信。但即使如此德拉科也没有继续坚持，只是摆摆手叫他走，“滚出去波特，如果你不介意的话，我要休息了。”

他看起来很不对劲，哈利觉得他正处于一种……尝试摆脱什么痛苦的糟糕状态，接着他想到昨天在盥洗室——哈利感觉自己被死死钉在柔软地沙发上，他的鼻子还在痛，是的，所以这让他清醒。他不能让马尔福一个人留在这里，对方说不定在他走后就开始像往常一样进行他的邪恶计划，他甚至不知道马尔福在密谋做些什么。哈利清楚的知道，一旦他走出有求必应屋，马尔福必然会脱离他的掌控，被伏地魔支使去做他不想去做的事——或者像在昨天盥洗室里他撞见的。

哈利想自己要多呆一会儿，无论是拖延对方的行动还是别的什么。

“脑子摔坏了吗？波特？”德拉科又把自己往沙发靠垫里压了压，好像这样就能让自己远离对方，接着他讽刺道，“庞弗雷夫人或许能帮你换个聪明点的脑子。”

哈利哼道，“我假设你经历过。”

“不如你的经历多。”

“手下败将。”

“这有什么可骄傲的？”

“没有。”哈利坦诚道，“但重点是我发现只要我占据上风你就会感到挫败。”

哈利·见鬼的·波特是对的。从一年级开始到现在他对哈利·波特的一争高低几乎成了病态，自小戴着救世主光环的男孩每每都胜他一筹，黄金男孩、魁地奇、蛇语、鹰马兽，甚至是他身边的麻瓜巫师都能在他自豪的魔药课上赢过他，这凭什么？于是他不满足，于是他厌恶，于是他偏要强过哈利·波特。

德拉科眯着眼睛试图甩出恶咒。但他绝望的发现自己根本发不出来，身体阻止他做任何伤害对方的举动，而更要命的是，德拉科觉得与他斗嘴的救世主迷人程度更上一层楼。这不对。但德拉科无法抑制这个，从胸腔传来的悸动也根本不属于他，至少是他理智的那部分。

“滚出去，波特。”德拉科没有再继续，“我需要休息。”

哈利一动不动。德拉科发现对方正用一种可笑的关切表情望着他，而在视线相对时，他便感到胃部有什么东西轻轻搔刮着。

哈利·波特渴望他——在药剂作用下。他感到雀跃——在药剂作用下。事实上他唯一真实的态度就是想吐。

“德拉科·马尔福。”哈利说。他看上去给自己下了十万个坚决咒或者什么的，“让我帮你。”

现在德拉科感觉自己确实是被施了夺魂咒。他花了一点时间才反应过来对方的意思并不是“让我帮你杀了某个人”或者“让我帮你完成黑魔王给你的任务”诸如此类的，而是“让我帮你”、“让我帮你摆脱这团麻烦”，不是腐朽的灰尘、令人呕吐的血腥，而是充满了木材、青草、南瓜粥，是温暖又明亮的。

“你昨天还想杀了我。”德拉科沉默半晌后指出这点。

“我不是故意的！你不也试图对我使用‘钻心剜骨’吗？”哈利紧张起来，他挠着头，看上去气急败坏，当然，是对他自己，“我不知道那个咒语的作用，我不该使用一无所知的咒语，我以为那类似把你的腿绑住之类的，我、我只是，我只是——”

德拉科咬着唇，冷漠地看对面手足无措的救世主。他试图从对方身上转移视线，但他根本做不到——他又被撕裂了，他胸腔里仿佛有只巨大的怪兽在跳动、在欢欣鼓舞、在庆贺。谁敢想象啊？哈利·波特居然对他说“让我帮你”，居然用那样真挚、那样赤裸。梅林啊，哈利·波特知道自己的眼睛里有光、身上有光吗？他知道他的光几乎要驱散他身上的黑暗了吗？

而德拉科的另一部分只想吐。

“所以。”对方不再纠结，他抬起头来看着德拉科，而那个眼神差点杀死他，“到我……我们这边来。”

良久，德拉科冷笑道，“你中迷情剂了，记得吗？下午的镇静剂药效已经退了，知道吗，不然你认为我为什么会在这里？”

他看着对方绯红的脸逐渐变得苍白，便讥讽道，“我就说你得去找庞弗雷换换脑子吧。”

哈利皱皱鼻子，他因为突然加剧的疼痛而倒吸口气，接着他对自己施展了清理一新来清除血迹，但他并没有修好自己的鼻子。他需要疼痛，“我很清醒。”

德拉科终于冲沙发柔软的靠背中挣脱出来，他身体向前倾，盯着哈利道，“醉酒的人同样坚持自己没喝醉。波特，你的救世主情怀用错了地方，我不需要你。”

“所以。”哈利眨眨眼，“你确实在为伏——”

下一瞬他就被捂上了嘴，德拉科冰冷的手使他颤抖，他同时也按到了他的鼻子，剧痛使他视线模糊起来。德拉科的身上的气味都是凛冽的，哈利想他熟悉这个味道，但还没来得及仔细探寻，对方立马放开了他，回退到刚才的距离。

“你会叫来他的。”德拉科努力抑制身体的颤抖道，“昨天在盥洗室，你听了多少。”

“你说他会杀了你。”哈利注意到德拉科又像昨天那样，“我……邓布利多会保护你。”

德拉科能做的则是摇头，“滚出去，波特。”

“一个你恐惧的人能给你带来什么？”哈利向前逼近，“死亡威胁？还有什么？”

“你知道，我到现在还没有冲你扔不可饶恕咒的原因是我中了迷情剂而对象是你。”德拉科看起来像是努力不让自己蜷缩成一团，他低吼道，“我也可以理解，你现在罗里吧嗦说这么多的原因是你中了迷情剂而对象是我。所以，滚出去！波特！”

“至少我们没有像昨天那样互相攻击对方！”哈利叫道，“这难道不是迷情剂带来的益处吗？如果我们能在这种状态下解决一些问题，为什么不这么做？我在试着帮你！”

“敬谢不敏！”德拉科冷笑道，“迷情剂只会带来灾难。你试着帮我就是灾难。滚！”

“你会死的！”哈利从沙发上跳起，“你才应该去找庞弗雷夫人看看脑子！”

“但如果我成功，那我带来的则是荣耀！”

“你的荣耀是杀人，你的荣耀是迫害他人。”哈利冷冰冰地说道，“你的荣耀令我恶心。”

这使德拉科胸口一阵刺痛，它拧着他的内脏，一直延续到腹部。德拉科感觉到被伤害了，见鬼的迷情剂，这句话往常对他来说并没有什么伤害力。

德拉科报复似的地笑起来，他优雅地站起与哈利面对面，高傲地抬起下巴，“你也令我恶心。我劝你趁早认清这件事，波特，你与我，势不两立。现在，滚出去。”

“你让我恶心。”哈利瞪着他，“你让我反胃，你让我想吐。”

“哦。”德拉科忍着胃里的翻腾和不断收缩的内脏，“你的巨怪脑袋想不出其他词汇了吗？比如——”

德拉科感觉自己衣领一紧，下一秒便感觉嘴唇上一阵剧痛，铁锈味顷刻间弥漫在唇舌间，令人想吐。

哈利·波特还在瞪着他，那确实他从未想过的距离。他跌进这汪深不可测的潭水里，德拉科想，他再也出不来了，而这潭水将会完完整整的吞噬他，从此后无论他到哪里它都如影随形。

哈利·波特发了狠地咬他。少年人的牙齿凶猛地啃着他柔软脆弱的部分，德拉科控制不住痛呼，他一直不适的胃和身体此时像在膨胀。他的魔法，他体内的魔法在乱窜，在爆炸。他感到嘴上像撒了盐似的才意识到眼泪正从他眼睛里源源不断地流出来。他不想哭，是身体在流泪。

迷情剂会夺走理智。

德拉科吸了口气，他听到哈利·波特一边咬着他的嘴唇，一边说，“你令我恶心。但我无法控制。”

是迷情剂啊。

德拉科也同样凶恶地咬了回去。

*

他们最终停止是因为太痛了，痛得连呼吸都是一抽一抽的。德拉科庆幸地发现自己不是唯一一个流泪的人——哈利·波特比他哭得还惨，他的眼泪从开始流那刻几乎就没有停止过。哈利躺在沙发上，两眼无神地瞪着天花板，他的眼泪从眼角滑落，一滴接一滴地没入耳边的黑发，嘴唇被蹂躏地惨兮兮，血流了一下巴。德拉科无法知道哪些是哈利自己的，哪些是他的。

他的眼镜早被德拉科扔到脚下，德拉科捡回来的时候发现那玩意儿已经被踩了好几脚，于是他甩甩魔杖，使了个修复一新放在哈利耳边，然后他顺着沙发滑下来坐在地上。他的嘴唇一阵一阵地疼，他相信哈利也一样。接着他听到哈利口齿不清地说道，“我也……失去了我的家人……”

是。德拉科知道。小天狼星。同时他的父亲也被丢进阿兹卡班，接着，他们家被魔法部翻了个底朝天。他的生活一下子从天堂跌到谷底，他的母亲从不在任何人面前流露软弱，但他知道她总是躲起来哭。他本以为，接受了黑魔王的标记，完成他给的任务就可以让父亲在食死徒面前更体面一点，让母亲看到他有能力保护她、给他支撑，他能给家族带来荣耀——也是他对自己的肯定。无论那是好是坏。

然后现在他很有可能会被杀死，一向对他严厉的父亲，宠爱他的母亲也同样会被杀死。

糟透了。

德拉科把头埋在膝盖里，一切都糟透了。

*

德拉科治愈了他愚蠢的鼻子和嘴唇，还有他的。做完这些后哈利·波特依然在无神地盯着天花板。然后德拉科低下头，将颤抖的唇贴在对方的唇上。

哈利眨眨眼，“这是迷情剂吗？”

“如果我们理智，那我们绝不会接吻。”德拉科说，“所以，是。”

“这是接吻吗？”哈利问。

“严格来说，不算。”德拉科想了想又补充道，“我认为不算。”

哈利咧咧嘴，但那没有半分笑意，然后他低低地，低低地哼道：

> _“哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？_
> 
> _它离开了我，被魔法勾去。”_

“斯拉格霍恩也唱过这个。”德拉科哼笑，“蠢。”

哈利点点头，“我该走了。”

04

> _哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？_
> 
> _它离开了我，被魔法勾去。_
> 
> _……_
> 
> _而今你已把它撕破，_
> 
> _请把我的心还给我。_

*

德拉科踏进礼堂时潘西第一个缠了上来，这使他回忆起被强烈迷恋着的恐惧，但对方的表现并没有昨天强烈——至少是在德拉科忍受范围之内。所以他也没有做任何抵抗，任由她叽叽喳喳地把自己拉到长桌边。潘西像护崽的老母鸡似的哄散几个试图上来搭话的人之后专心致志地为他准备早餐。德拉科视线漫无目的地在礼堂里乱瞟，直到他被哈利·波特抓住视线。对方显然也看到了他，也显然把昨晚的事记得一清二楚，那个蠢货的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，然后他一头埋进南瓜粥里。

德拉科想笑，他也这么做了。这引起潘西的好奇，她顺着德拉科的视线望去，当然也看到了哈利·波特的蠢样。

“蠢货。”潘西尖酸地评价道。

“是。”德拉科道。

他今天给自己灌了很多镇静剂，很多——很多，包括他之前的存货。就为了这一眼，就为了再看到哈利·波特时是否还会有那种怪异的、令他无所适从的感觉。而他的结论是想吐。

“你说什么？”潘西凑近他。

而德拉科以实际行动回答了问题。他吐得感觉把内脏都呕出来了，但实际上只有酸水和镇静剂，他胃里除了这些没别的东西——事实上，他有段时间没有进食了。德拉科从没感觉自己这么难受过，他看什么都是金色的，所有声音都模糊不清，他像是被施了闭耳塞听。还有，还有巨怪在他胸腔里跳舞。

潘西尖叫起来，德拉科抽出一些功夫想他得感谢潘西没有把他踢开或是扔恶咒什么，他会记得在之后赔件衣服给她。好姑娘。

他不知道第一个冲过来的是谁，好像是斯内普，管他的，他正吐得昏天黑地，即使在吐完镇静剂后只是单纯地干呕。他好像听到斯内普说“镇静剂过量”，好像这玩意儿有过量一说似的，和“身体虚弱”。

昏迷前他好像看到哈利站在格兰芬多长桌那边，盯着他，满脸写着关心。他是怎么隔着那么远的距离捕捉到哈利·波特的？德拉科得意想到，大概因为他也是优秀的追球手，而哈利·波特是那个恼人的、金光闪闪的飞贼。

*

从昏迷中醒来时天已经暗下来，他挥挥魔杖，发现已经是晚餐时间。这意味着他浪费了一天，落下了许多课，还可能延误计划。但去他的，他现在什么都不想做。德拉科盯着天花板，想医疗翼是多久建立的，使用什么石料，花了多少工期——直到他感觉到饥饿。接着他发现他的床头柜上放着一份食物，还是温热的，以及一瓶所谓的迷情剂解药。他坐起来将解药饮尽，抓过食物随便咬了两口敷衍抗议的胃。现在他感觉好多了。

德拉科接着又躺下睡了一会儿，他在午夜时分醒来，床头柜上的食物和空药瓶已经撤走，取而代之的是潘西留下的字条，她用一颗苹果压住它，上面写：这就是你不好好吃饭的下场。德拉科把那张字条塞进口袋，抓着苹果慢慢悠悠向八楼走去。

他不知道哈利是怎么准确无误知道他在哪里的，他怀疑对方趁他不注意的时候对他下了追踪咒。他的脚步在有求必应屋前停下，想好自己要什么以后来来回回走了三遍。像昨天一样，他给门留了缝隙，但这次可没用什么咒语，他的手在空中一拽便隐形斗篷从那里身上扯了下来。

哈利绿眼睛看着他，第一句话就是：“药效退了。”

“我也是。”德拉科挑挑眉回答，“你到底是怎么找到我的？”

“你可以考虑一下昨天的，站到我们这边来。”

答非所问。德拉科嗤笑一声，“我以为药效消退后你会改变想法——打赌吗波特？最后死的会是你。”

“如果我的死能让——他倒台的话。”哈利后退一步，显然是为了防止德拉科像昨天一样捂他的嘴，而德拉科对此面无表情，对方太过闪亮了，可笑的英雄主义。德拉科把披风甩到哈利怀里，抱着手臂倚在门上沉思。而哈利一瞬不瞬地看着他，好像再盯一会儿他就会从伏地魔那里脱离似的。

半晌后德拉科讥笑道，“你真的疯了。真的值得你付出生命？”

哈利·波特目光灼灼，“那你又为什么服从——他？”

答案不言而喻。哈利·波特有哈利·波特必须要做的事，德拉科·马尔福有德拉科·马尔福必须要做的事，为了朋友，为了家人，为了保护，为了活下去。

哈利突然说，“我会阻止你。”

哈利·波特真的像金色飞贼，闪着光的、他无论如何也得不到的那一个。梅林啊，他喜欢救世主——没有人不会喜欢他。但他的喜欢极为特别。他只能隐秘的、隐秘的，把那些喜欢拆分成一块又一块地细小碎片，塞进每一次的争夺中、每一次的争吵、讥讽中，试图骗过他人，也试图骗过自己。如果是别人的话，他尚且能大大方方的表白心意，可对方偏偏是令他绝望的哈利·波特。

他喜欢哈利·波特。愚蠢地、小心地、无望地喜欢着他。

德拉科深吸口气。哈利盯着他，那双眼睛像深渊。德拉科歪了歪头，他的视线落在对方嘴唇上。那上面已经没有伤口，也没有血迹，它是完好的，没有一点伤痕。就好像一切都没有发生，就好像昨晚不过是他南柯一梦，他与那双从未、也从不敢肖想的唇。

沉默片刻后，德拉科则讥笑着推开门，一手扶上哈利的后背，道，“有本事，来抓我。”

“我会的。”哈利被他推出有求必应屋，“我会抓到你。”

当他回头时，那空荡荡的房屋里只有德拉科一个人，他用浅色眼睛盯着他瞧，直到大门合上。整扇门又很快的恢复成一面墙壁。

哈利死死盯着那面墙。

05

最后时间线就在眼前，德拉科几乎崩溃地花了大量时间和大量的镇静剂去完成这件事。在修好消失柜的那一刻德拉科不可自制地欢呼起来，这代表着他安全了！他们一家安全了！他凭一己之力做到了这件事！他能完全能比得上哈利·波特！

哦不，不，不要去想。德拉科狂笑着。世上没有什么是不会消逝的，他那微不足道的感情也同样。

“谁在那儿？”

突如其来的女声打断了德拉科，他急忙甩出魔咒，一边扔出隐身烟雾。在这之后，德拉科很快冷静下来，然后他就在颤抖。他从没想过自己会在成功后颤抖，不是为喜悦，而是为恐惧。他见过食死徒，见过他疯疯癫癫的姨妈，他甚至见到了黑魔王，那个蛇脸人，浑身充斥着令人呕吐的、腐烂的气味——他觉得那是死亡、恐惧的味道。

而这些很快会沾染到霍格沃兹——这一切令他想吐。

德拉科找了个地方坐下，他盯着修复好的消失柜，想象着每一个可能从里面出来的人，想象着他们可能会带走某个学生的生命就感到一阵颤栗。他不想跟他们碰面，至少，不想看着他们从柜子里走出来。哦，他还有，还有另一件事去做，去杀……邓布利多……

——他不想，但是，必须。

德拉科捏紧魔杖。不想，但是，必须。

他觉得自己又在哭泣，但脸颊是干的，眼睛也是，他胡乱抹了把脸，强迫自己丢掉一些影响任务的情绪。他检查了一遍所准备的东西，隐身烟雾、光荣之手、治疗药剂等。没有几瓶，但以防万一——接着德拉科想到自己那隐秘又无望的喜欢。

说不定他会死在今晚。德拉科想。但是他想到他那闪着光的、他无论如何也得不到的金色飞贼时，又突然觉得内心充满一点希望。

消失柜吱呀一声，德拉科嗅到了令人恶心、反胃的气味。于是他站起来，看着那些食死徒时，他用贝拉姨妈教他的大脑封闭术，一层又一层地加固大脑。他得开始行动，得出去探路、得去天文塔。即使他的脑海里一遍又一遍的回放那个夜晚：那个充满疼痛、与眼泪的吻。他们的嘴唇、眼泪、甚至是血都融在一起；哈利躺在沙发上，用他沙哑声音唱的那首蠢歌；还有他终于听从心意，借用迷情剂，却让颤抖暴露自己的，懦弱的吻。

> _哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？_
> 
> _它离开了我，被魔法勾去。_

德拉科在离开有求必应屋前做好了准备。他捏紧魔杖，一次又一次地加固大脑。

只有这个，唯有这个是不能暴露的。

绝对不能。


End file.
